Pictures Are Worth a Thousand Words
by Janetmaca
Summary: Luke waits for Lorelai to get ready for dinner. Total Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, and never will own Gilmore Girls. Heck, I may not even get to watch the season premier tonight because my reception of Fox (which broadcasts the WB hours) sucks. Okay, my rant's over.

**A/N:** This is a drabble piece, total fluff. I hope you enjoy. Also thanks go to Teenie for beta-reading it.

Luke sat down waiting for Lorelai; as usual she was running late. Looking at his watch, hoping for time to slow down; it hadn't. _Great, we're going to miss our reservation, hurry up, please just hurry up._ "Come on, Lorelai, we're going to be late." Luke called impatiently up the stairs.

"You're lucky I'm talking to you, let alone going anywhere with you." Lorelai yelled back down. Sighing, Luke crossed the living room. The room definitely had a Lorelai-type vibe; but it had a touch of his in there as well. Looking at the photographs that adorned the wall and the mantle, there was a feeling of happiness and satisfaction that overwhelmed Luke. He was where he belonged, and the world could see it. Studying the photographs which were something he rarely did, but on this night he felt it was appropriate to study their past. It was filled with the most important, and some not-so-important, moments of Lorelai's life, Rory's life, and even his life.

There were pictures of Rory as a young child, a teenager, going to her first dance, going away to Yale. I could not be prouder of her if I tried. _She's made mistakes, who hasn't? But what she did to overcome them has shown us all what a wonderful person she has become._ There were countless pictures of Rory, but Luke turned his attention to the photographs of Lorelai. He picked up a framed one of Lorelai as a young child standing in front of her parents' house. No matter how many times he'd seen that photo, and no matter how many times he's been to Emily's and Richard's, he'd never get used to the way Lorelai was raised. He loved Lorelai for many reasons, one of them being that she needed to be independent. People often assume that children raised in wealthy families grow up to be spoiled and always depending on others, but not Lorelai. She claimed she needed to be independent from her parents and the life she grew up with because it was suffocating her, maybe then that house, that life her parents lead, isn't too bad. Luke realised then that the Gilmores home wasn't daunting and that Emily and Richard weren't so formidable. There was a picture of Lorelai holding Rory as a baby; a picture of Lorelai with a broken leg, there were numerous other photographs but Luke's attention seemed to always be drawn towards the wedding photos. There they were standing in front of the minister (he still didn't know how he was able to repeat the vows at the appropriate time) all he knew was that he was the luckiest man alive to be standing where he was, telling the world that he wanted his life to be hers and her life to be his. Of course there were others as well, including the much-lauded shoving-the-cake-down-the-other's-throat picture, and quite a few candid photos as well; but his favourite would be the one where they were standing in front of the minister under the chuppah.

"Hey, I'm ready." Lorelai spoke and touched his elbow, jarring Luke back into the real world. "Huh? Oh yeah, let's get going." Lorelai grabbed his hand suddenly and put it on her stomach, "You feel that?"

"Yeah, he seems excited."

"They both seem excited," Lorelai said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"They both?" Luke echoed dumbly.

"Yeah, I just found out today that we're having twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, you know two children born at the same time who have the same parents. Twins."

"I know what twins are, I'm just getting used to the idea that we're having twins." Luke's words sunk into his brain; "We're having twins."

Lorelai laughed and nodded, "Yeah. We are. Happy first Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary back at you." Luke kissed Lorelai, "shall we?" he indicated the door; Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand, "we shall."


End file.
